Serect love
by melhauff
Summary: When Joey sees Mai again for the first time in forever his mind goes to more than dueling her. Another tournment by kaiba takes place in a virtual reality made by kaibas conpany as Joey may not be the only one with a soft heart.
1. chapter 1

It had been sometime since Joey had seen anyone he knew he had heard of a new tournament that was about to start in a part of Domino City. But, it wasn't even in Domino there were duelist left and right going near a huge gate that was sitting in the cities square and then out of nowhere came Mokuba, a few body guards followed by Seto Kaiba himself.

Out of anyone, Joey couldn't stand Kaiba and he tried to beat him in so many countless duels that in turn had ended in defeat. Joey clenched his fists and Had a smirk on his face.

Then a familure voice next to him spoke. "I know that smirk anywhere you wanna kick Kaibas butt don't ya Joey?" Joey turned and sighed with relief to see that this voice belonged to Yugi his best bud.

"Yeah, you know it Yug I got so many new cards that I plan to kick some major butt!! Because you taught me to never turn a duel down" Joey said with more than hope in his voice.

And of all people that Joey wanted to duel it was Kaiba he already couldn't stand him he was always so smug and pretty cold to him.

"Hmm..this might be a good idea" said another familure voice Joey went red fast as he turned to see that this voice belonged to Mai. "Hi ya Mai!" Yugi said happily as he and her highfived. "Yugi, good to see you and if it isn't Joey Wheeler its been awhile hun" Mai always called everyone "hun" it was a thing she always said but she didn't highfive Joey he had saved her on a few occasions with no call or care about hisself Mai hugged him instead.

Joey wasn't sure how to take this hug because he only hugged his sister and he admired Mai as a duelist but he blushed said nothing to her and didn't want to rush whatever feelings Mai had for him...if any.

Kaibas goons hushed the crowd as soon the whole city became quiet so that way he can be heard.

''This outta be good" said a pretty girl next to Yugi as she crossed her arms.

"Listen up, this is not an ordinary tournament this machine that you're all about to go through is a high-tech vertual reality portal. Thus, sending you all to a place I call The LINK here you can use this to come and go freely and duel anyone, anytime or anywhere"

Kaiba paused and looked at the crowd and then continued. "This will test everyone and their skills to be the worlds first ever dueling champion and in this reality everything here is real" Kaiba took a second pause to look at Mokuba his younger brother and said "Open the gate" Mokuba nodded "You got it big bro" Mokuba did as he was asked and opened the big gate like machine as it projected to the other reality on the other side.


	2. Chap 1 pg 2

Mokuba started to get all the duelist in groups of two as he spoke "For all your saftey, my big bro wants all of you to get in to a straight line of 2 pair up with a gate travel buddy" as all the duelist started to get into lines of 2.

Yugi stood next to Joey as he saw Mai next to a guy duelist that they had never met then he saw the pretty girl that was next to them without a gate buddy.

"Where is your gate buddy?" Mokuba asked the girl. The girl was as tall as Joey, she had shoulder length brown hair, she had gleaming golden brown eyes, she wore a red tang top, black jeans and held her deck in a pouch on her belt.

She looked confused at Mokuba and before she spoke Kaiba came to his brother.

"Do you have a gate buddy um...?" Mokuba asked again getting the pretty girls name.

"Melinda, Melinda Davis and no sir I do not" Melinda answered Kaiba sighed at this because her answer annoyed him every duelist but her had a gate buddy.

"I will escort her myself" Kaiba said as Mokuba nodded "Ok big bro" Mokuba said as he got with Roland Kaibas main body guard.

"Ok lets go and be slow about it because the gate can only take every person into the LINK two at a time and it can only upload so many people at a time" Mokuba said as each person entered into the gate.

"Yo, Mokuba will this thing hurt us at all?" Joey asked.

Mokuba shrugged "Theres a good chance of that I'm not exactly sure" Mokuba said. Joey growled at the idea of getting hurt. "So let me get this right, you're sending us to a vertual world in a machine that might hurt us?! That's just great!" Joey said as Yugi pushed him. "I'm sure its not that bad Joey at least its not rare hunters or a wacko in this reality I bet its safe" Yugi said. "But Yug..." Joey began as Yugi cut him short "But nothin' you big scardy cat lets go!" Yugi shouted as they went through the gate.


	3. Chap1 pg3

All of the duel is had entered the gate and were all either itching or rubbing sore parts of their bodies the last two in the gate was Kaiba and Melinda.

Melinda rubbed her arm "Well, that could've been more fun" she said with sarcasm in her voice she looked at Kaiba for a response as he said nothing but muttered "You're just weak" Kaiba said coldly under his breath to Melinda and before he could walk off she said "Wow, that's unlikely how I heard you I'm not weak in fact I can stomp you my knights have no problems taking on whelps like you."

Kaiba turned and smiled darkly and said "You can't beat a true duelist"

Melinda grinned evilly and replied "You mean me? I know"

Kaiba walked off as Mokuba watched him.

"So how does this work exactly?" Joey asked.

"I'll explain, ok everyone if you look at your side where your decks where you'll notice that your decks are gone and replaced with this, a deck chip this chip downloaded every card you own and can hold new ones that you buy with these, link diamonds and the way you duel is with this device called the duel wristlet." Mokuba explained.

"Here Joey, you and Melinda can demonstrate the wristlet and be rewarded 2,000 diamonds a piece after your duel."Mokuba said pushing Joey.

Melinda stepped forward and so did Joey as a digital dueling mat generated from their wristlets. "I'm not going easy on you" Melinda said to Joey as he smiled at her.

"Sweet, let's duel Davis you stepped right up to get knocked down" Joey said as Melinda shrugged.

As the duel started it caught Kaibas attention as he walked up in time.

They both drawed cards "Ladies first" Joey said. Melinda smiled darkly and said "I place three cards on the field and play Field Commander Rahz this knight is honorable but his ability allows me to find a level 4 warrior monster and place it on top of my deck in which it's there shuffled after...your turn...Joey..right??" Melinda said as her knight stood firm sword drawn as Joey had no good cards and growled.

"Ah geeze, she's got a strong knight and this hand I have has zilch alright...baby dragon defense position and I play block attack and end my turn" Joey said.

It was Melinda's turn again "I play my magic card mask of despair when it's equipped you lose 500 life points, then I active my trap..jar of greed and draw a card, I play my continuous spell the A. Forces this gives all my knights an attack bonus of 200 points, now I play Kings Knight. Now I attack your dragon and then your life points" Melinda said as Joey shouted and placed his hand on his wristlet.

"I surrender, you're really good Melinda" as he and her shook hands as she smiled kindly.

"You didn't see my best card but I have mercy on a decent duelist" Melinda said.

"I hope to duel you again" Joey said to Melinda as she smiled "I only hope so Joey" Melinda said.

"So now that you guys know how the duel wristlet works feel free to rest up and relax because the tournament takes place tomorrow" Mokuba said.

Joey saw Yugi and hung out with him as Mai came behind them.

"You were being nice to Davis Joey" Mai said.

"Yeah, so?" Joey asked.

Mai chuckled slyly at this because she knew him too well to ever give up on a duel but it was always a thing he did was to be a gentleman in duels but usually he never surrendered but he got something out of it win or lose.

Joey shrugged as Mai continued to speak "Though Davis wasn't exactly being nice, she might be nice when she's not dueling but she's no novice. The fact that you never seen her really throw down is what you lack in weakness. Melinda uses the power of her knights and she comes armed with powerful magic and trap cards to keep her defended in every duel she just about destroyed Rex, trounced Weevil and ended me so trust in what I say Joey" Mai said as she spoke seriously.

Joey wanted to hold Mais hand or maybe more but the way she acted towards him always through him off because he had no idea how she felt or even if she had feelings for him at all.

"Look, winning isn't a thing I wanted if you recall I earned diamonds out of it and it was just a demonstration so it didn't really count Mai. Next time I duel Davis, I tend to win" Joey said.

He was never sure what Mai was thinking because she never showed how she felt really about him so out of the blue Joey heard Yugi say "You two need to go on a date...you know Joey likes you Mai?" Yugi said Joey jumped up scaring Yugi and shouted "Yug, why you little!!" As Joey chased Yugi around comically Mai blushed and laughed at the two of them. Yugi ran behind Yami as Joey forgot they had become separate some time ago. "Um a little help here?" Yugi asked Yami as he shook his head "You're on your own Yugi" Yami said as Joey chuckled and chased after him again and then grabbed him and gave Yugi a noogy like a little brother.

Mai smiled at them but knew how she felt about Joey even if he was a knuckle head he was her knuckle head she wanted to tell him she loved him but her mind was on dueling but her heart was on Joey and she knew that even if he didn't.


	4. Chapter 2

Things were going well in the link duelist in duels left and right Joey saw Melinda as she waved friendly at him and a cheerful grin.

"Mai Valentine, it's been years" Melinda said to Mai as she nodded. "Nice to see you Davis" Mai said. "I bet your Harpies are as strong as ever?" Melinda asked. "I have a new deck Davis" Mai said as Melinda smiled kindly. Joey walked off with Yugi as they caught up.

Melinda shot Mai a glance and asked "So you like Joey huh?" As she said this Mai went scarlet and yelled "Absolutely not! Joey Wheeler is a dufus! He barely wins his duels and if he dies it's on pure luck!" Melinda laughed at this she knew better.

"Mai come on, we're cousins you think you can hide that? I know you" Melinda said. Not many knew that Mai and Melinda were cousins but the resemblance that they were family was uncanny.

"I hate you" Mai scuffed under her breath still beat red "I know cuz that's not news to me" Melinda said playfully.

"Where have you been Mel it's been years?" Mai asked. "Away. Mom sent me to grams recently" Melinda said. "Why? Is it Uncle Tom and Aunt Mary?" Mai asked as Melinda nodded. "They're fighting again" Melinda said. "Geeze, the way it's going they're going to get divorced" Mai said as Melinda said nothing.

"I know. Gram got a call from mom before I came here it was bad news" Melinda said sadly. Mai loved her cousin she never seen her so hurt she hugged Melinda and said "I'm sorry Mel I had no idea".

Melinda was always in Mais opinion strong she never chocked or held back in her duel nor did she ever cry but that's exactly what Melinda did.

Mai let go of her cousin. Smiled and said "It's ok we're going to find something...someone for both of us" Mai said.

Melinda was 17 after all and she liked boys but never dated "You don't mean find a boyfriend do you?" Melinda asked.

"Yep" Mai said as Melinda shook her head comically and said with sarcasm in her voice "Oh boy, what fun".


End file.
